WWJWD?
WWJWD? is a Dead Rising 2 and Off the Record mission that takes place in the South Plaza on the morning of September 27. It involves the psychopath Seymour Redding who is murdering innocent survivors. Summary When Chuck arrives at the mission location, he will see hanged bodies by the under construction statue. Then Seymour Redding will appear and claim that he is the one who makes the laws in the city since the outbreak. Seymour will hang his hostage and then engage Chuck in a fight. When Chuck defeats him, he will try to climb the statue again, but will fall into a rotating saw that he turned on while climbing. Mission Dialogue :Dialogue of the mission in the Off the Record game files. All text may not be actually used in the final game. Battling Seymour Don't try to climb up onto any of the nearby platforms during the fight, as this causes Seymour to pull Chuck back down to the floor with a lasso, causing damage and temporary incapacitation. Trying to attack him with a melee weapon or firearm from high ground will only cause Seymour to shoot it out of Chuck's hands. Alternatively, at the start of the fight, Chuck can bring handguns and a sniper rifle. Start WWJWD? mission then clear out all the zombies in the Hotel. Snipe at him through the left door. He will shoot the guns out of Chuck's hands. Melee Seymour is one of the easiest psychopath's as he is highly susceptible to melee attacks. A few swings of a Defiler or Knife Gloves will take Seymour out in less than two minutes. However, Seymour is a very good shot with his revolver, and each round packs a strong punch, so get into melee range as quickly as possible. He attacks with a nightstick when Chuck is close, but these attacks are fairly easy to dodge and leave him open for a few seconds. Get in a few hits with fast, powerful weapons, then dodge when he delivers his counterattack. Repeat this process until his health is depleted. At the start of the battle Seymour stands next to a pillar. Another way to defeat him could be to simply run around the pillar, attack him with a melee weapon and duck back around the pillar before he can retaliate with gun-fire. Continue with this and he goes down VERY quickly. Ranged * Due to Seymour's superior accuracy, it will be difficult for Chuck to kill Seymour with ranged weapons. He will shoot away any firearms Chuck or a survivor has. This includes any weapons that are two-armed, such as a chainsaw. * It is possible to kill Seymour with the Merc Assault Rifle or LMG. At the start of the battle, roll or run to the entrance of the men's bathroom and hide near the wall that leads to the ladies room (beside the men's room where the player can save). Near the wall, slowly move out from the wall and shoot Seymour. Be warned if Chuck moves out from the wall too much Seymour will shoot Chuck or grab him with his lasso. Seymour might also shoot Chuck's gun away, which can be picked up again. If Chuck's gun is shot away in the open, quickly pick it up and roll back to the wall. * Kill Seymour with the sniper rifle by going to the Fortune City Hotel entrance and shooting through the glass door. Seymour will still shoot the gun out of Chuck's hands occasionally. Trivia * The title is an abbreviation of "What Would John Wayne Do?". John Wayne was a famous American film star who is best known for his parts as a cowboy. This reference to Wayne is a play on words of the Dead Rising 2 marketing phrase, "What Would Chuck Do?", this in turn, is a snowclone of "What Would Jesus Do?", a popular saying among United States Christians, which can trace its origin to Charles M. Sheldon's 1896 book, In His Steps.‘What Would Jesus Do?’ More Like ‘What Would Chuck Do Surrounded by Billions of Zombies?’, Nerd Reactor, (September 28, 2010). SheldonCharles Monroe, In his steps, what would Jesus do?, Advance Pub. Co. * A PC player can play as Seymour Redding, see Mods#Seymour_Redding_psychopath * In the PC game files, the intro cutscene is called "093_security_guard_intro.txt" in "data/cinematics/cinematics.big", it has the following unique items: ** cine_hangvictim (Justin Tetherford), cine_wristrope, cine_nooserope_sc093 ** The three dead hung victims: ***cUtilityItem hangvictim_dead1, ***cUtilityItem hangvictim_dead2, ***cUtilityItem hangvictim_dead3 * The closing cutscene is called "094_security_guard_death.txt". Gallery Dead Rising 2 WWJWD bodies.png|Chuck sees hanged bodies. Dead Rising 2 WWJWD bodies 2.png|Seymour's victims. File:Dead_rising_2_WWJWD_message_screen_justin_tv.png| File:dead rising WWJWD (5).jpg File:Seymour2.png File:dead rising WWJWD (2).jpg File:dead rising WWJWD (3).jpg File:dead rising WWJWD (4).jpg File:dead rising WWJWD 2.jpg File:dead rising WWJWD (7).jpg|Attack File:Dead rising Super Massager WWJD lasso.jpg |Lassoed in front of Clint Rockfoot combo card poster. File:Dead_rising_2WWJWD_seymour_defeated_bonus_justin_tv.png| File:Dead rising hangvictim hangman all 4.jpg|Four hung victims. File:Dead rising hangvictim dead2.png|hangvictim_dead2 File:Dead rising hangvictim dead3.png|hangvictim_dead3 File:Dead rising hangvictim dead1.png| hangvictim_dead1 File:Streamedassets big hangvictim dead1 hv1 cm.jpg|skin of hangvictim_dead1 found at streamedassets.big/hangvictim dead1.tex/hv1 cm References Category:Dead Rising 2 Missions Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Missions Category:Psychopath Battles